Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002
Power-Insect Deck! Ant Lion Trap is the second episode in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. It aired in Japan on April 9, 2008. Yusei is working on his D-Wheel in preperation to get something back from Jack. But he gets caught up in a duel with Uryu with his D-Wheel on the line. Episode Summary The episode begins showing a flashback of Yusei losing to Jack. Yusei's friends are shocked that Yusei lost. Yusei hits the ground in frustration and Jack tells him he cannot win with a duel, with just monsters. The episode cuts to the present, where Jack Atlus is shown looking at the "Stardust Dragon" card. Rex Godwin acts puzzled as to why the king is reminiscing about the past. Jack explains his humiliation about how he once lived in Satellite. Jack thinks that Satellite disappear from the face of the earth. Rex explains that it is not possible, since Neo Domino depends on it. The residents of Satellite exist to recycle Neo Domino's trash. He believes that Jack being from Satellite was a test from God. Meanwhile in an abondended subway, Rally times Yusei on his D-Wheel. he states that Yusei has beat his best time and that breaking through the pipeline should be a piece of cake. In a plant, Nerve, Taka and Blitz are working. Uryu trips us Taka causing him to drop the boxes he's carrying. Blitz and Nerve drop their boxes and rush over to Taka to see if he's okay. Taka ridicules them for being from Satellite. Then Nerve comments on the criminal mark on Uryu's cheek. Uryu and his gang beat up Nerve, taka and Blitz for that comment. Back at the Yusei's base, Rally tends to Nerve, Taka and Blitz's wounds, while Yusei works on his D-Wheel. Taka asks Yusei how he's getting on. Rally excitedly tells them that Yusei achieved his best time today. Yusei says that it was all thanks to Rally, but Rally replies that he should be thanking Yusei, ever since that night, the Securities stopped chasing him. Rally then promises to never steal again. Nerve notes that someone in the Security actually keeps his promise. Blitz says that its nature for a duelist to keep his promise. Yusei says that he wouldn't call Ushio a duelist, just unlike the other minions of authority, he admits his defeat. At the Security station Ushio is given a new deck. The man who gave Ushio the deck comments on how Ushio payed for the stolen D-Wheel out of his own salary after he lost. Ushio replied that it is the humanity of a duelist. He reminds Ushio that he was a Security before he was a duelist. Ushio says that next time won't be a repeat of last time, now that he has this deck. While Yusei is preparing his D-Wheel, Rally, Taka, Blitz and Nerve are grouped around him. Rally asks him if he is going to duel Jack. Yusei replies, "I'm going to get the card back, that's all". He then says "That card belongs to all of us". The rest agree and reflect on the time Yusei hacked into the city's system allowing the five of them and Jack to see a Riding Duel. Until then they did not know D-Wheel's existed. But Yusei managed to build one and use it to make "Stardust Dragon" "fly". They now thought Jack had planned to steal the card and D-Wheel back then. Silence falls over the friends for a second, until Rally quickly breaks it saying that the new D-Wheel is awesome too, that it can pass through the pipe in just two minutes. Yusei explains his plan to get to Jack. The pipeline connecting Satellite and Neo Domino ceases operation due to an internal maintenance once a month at midnight. The maintenance takes three minutes, before the trash starts to flow through it again. If Yusei can make it through in the three minutes he can escape to Neo Domino. The gang are then interupted by Uryu and his two cronies from earlier. They explain that their salaries got cut for the incident at work earlier and that they must thank them for that. Uryu spots the D-Wheel and says that it is a waste for Satellite residents to have one. One of his lackeys states that its like an unused possession. Uryu offers them no trouble if they hand the D-Wheel over to him. Yusei immediatly refuses. Recognising Yusei as the D-Wheeler, Uryu challenges him to a duel with the D-Wheel on the line. Nerve tells Yusei to ignore him, but Yusei detaches the Duel Disk from the D-Wheel to duel them, stating that these guys laughed at their dream. Yusei duels and defeats Uryu. Uryu falls to his knees and Yusei approaches him saying that a friend once told him "you cannot win a duel with just monsters. Nor can you win with just Traps or Spell Cards. They hold a reason only why they become one. And the most important thing you must have to seize victory... is right here.", while a flashback plays of Jack ponting to his heart while receiting the last said line, "he did not say what that thing was, but I could tell it's the soul of a duelist to believe in every card." Uryu gets up saying "you win", but this isn't the last time, next time he shall win. Yusei replies "I'll be waiting". Meanwhile Jack stops, whil riding his D-Wheel. Rex asks what's the matter. Jack remembers the night he came to Neo Domino, the night was also moonlit, while Yusei is shown also looking at the moon back in Satellite. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlus The start of the duel is skipped. Yusei attacks "Mad Daemon" with "Junk Warrior". Jack negates the attack with "Shadow Spell". Jack attacks "Junk Warrior" with "Mad Daemon" and wins. Yusei Fudo vs. Uryu Uryu Summons "Chainsaw Insect" and activates "Ant Lion's Retribution". Yusei Summons "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Uryu Summons "Pinch Hopper" and discards "Insect Knight" in order to activate "Insect Disguise". Uryo selects "Doom Dozer" from his Deck and adds it to his hand. Then, he must Tribute "Pinch Hopper". Due to "Ant Lion's Retribution", he takes 800 damage (Uryu Life Points/3200). "Pinch Hopper's" effect activates, allowing him to Special Summon "Metal Armored Bug" from his hand. Then, Uryu removes "Pinch Hopper" and "Insect Knight" in his Graveyard from play, to Special Summon "Doom Dozer". Uryu attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Chainsaw Insect". Yusei activates "Scrapiron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. Since "Scrapiron Scarecrow" activated sucessfully, it is Set again. Uryu attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Metal Armored Bug". Ant Lion's Retribution's" inflicts 800 damage to Yusei. "Doom Dozer" attacks Yusei directly (Yusei Life Points/400). Yusei Summons "Speed Warrior" and activates "Double Summon" to Normal Summon "Junk Synchron". Yusei performs a Synchro Summon and Summons "Junk Warrior". He equips "Junk Warrior" with "Fighting Spirits". "Junk Warrior" gain 300 ATK for each monster Uryu controls (Junk Warrior ATK/3200). Yusei activates "Domino". "Junk Warrior" attacks "Chainsaw Insect" (Uryu Life Points/2400). Yusei uses "Domino's" effect and sends to the Graveyard 2 card his controls ("Fighting Spirits" and "Scrapiron Scarecrow") to destroy 2 monster Uryu controls. "Ant Lion's Retribution" effect causes Uryu to take 2400 damage (Uryu Life Points/0). Yusei wins. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episodes